No Light
by BurnBlue
Summary: Só existia uma pessoa no mundo capaz de superar a irresponsabilidade do menino-que-sobreviveu e esta pessoa era Draco Malfoy. Ambos desconheciam completamente o significado da palavra humildade, eram deliberadamente convencidos e com seus planos de ataque mirabolantes acabariam por incapacitar todos os Aurores do Ministério, isso se não se matassem antes, claro. Slash, baby!
1. As dificuldades de ser Ministro

**Sumário**: _Só existia uma pessoa no mundo capaz de superar a irresponsabilidade do menino-que-sobreviveu e esta pessoa era Draco Malfoy. Ambos desconheciam completamente o significado da palavra humildade, eram deliberadamente convencidos e com seus planos de ataque mirabolantes acabariam por matar todos os Aurores do Ministério. Mas Kingsley encontrava-se de mão atadas, por mais instáveis que os dois fossem, eles faziam o que tinha que ser feito, isso quando não estavam ocupados demais brigando no meio do campo de batalha._

**Nota da Autora:** _Nunca ri tanto escrevendo tanta besteira. Yauu! E não, eu não sou louca, só levemente alterada!_

* * *

**No Light**

* * *

**Prólogo – Kingsley e as dificuldades de ser Ministro**

Kingsley, Ministro da Magia e ex-membro da Ordem da Fênix era um condecorado bruxo, conhecido por diversos feitos e principalmente pelo seu trabalho excepcional como auror. Com tantas qualidades era espantoso vê-lo de mãos atadas diante da dupla sentada a sua frente.

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Dois dos melhores aurores formados pela Academia. Harry se especializara em feitiços de azaração, maldições e teoria mágica, enquanto Draco focara seus estudos em poções de batalha e transfiguração. Os dois representavam uma das melhores turmas de aurores que o mundo bruxo já vira, mas como sempre, tudo tinha o seu lado negativo. Um desses lados era o terror constante ao qual o Departamento de Execução das Leis Mágicas era submetido na tentativa de evitar que ambos os bruxos não se matassem no final do dia.

"Você, Malfoy, se você não estivesse tão ocupado com aquela gosma que você ousa chamar de poção, teríamos chance de evitar que o criminoso escapasse com o artefato!" Harry estava sentando em uma das cadeiras diante de Kingsley. Seu rosto estava todo preto, como se ele tivesse esfregado carvão contra a própria pele, e seu cabelo sempre revoltoso estava chamuscado, alguns tufos completamente queimados.

"Minha culpa?" Foi a vez de Draco gritar. O loiro havia recebido um longo corte no meio da testa, que apesar de ter parado de sangrar, deixara manchas em suas madeixas platinadas, fazendo-as assumir uma coloração bastante rubra. "Você, santo Potter, estava mais ocupado em salvar o traseiro daquela Weasley do que correr atrás do alvo."

Kingsley levou os dedos até o espaço entre as suas sobrancelhas, massageando a pele sensível na tentativa de se acalmar. Do outro lado da mesa a gritaria continuava.

"A Ginny é a nossa Medi-Bruxa. Você queria o quê? Que eu a largasse em campo para ser capturada?"

"Sim! A Weasley sabe muito bem dos riscos que assumiu quando aceitou entrar na força-tarefa. Ela não precisa que você segure a mão dela toda vez que surgir alguma dificuldade."

"O protocolo do Ministério exige que a gente garanta a segurança dos nossos companheiros!" Harry argumentou enfezado.

"Weasley é uma Auror! Se ela não for capaz de dar um passo sem você fungando no cangote dela acredito que esteja na hora de transferi-la para outro departamento." Draco constatou com firmeza, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Ela está mais do que apta, Malfoy. O único problema é que Ginny não é obrigada a lidar com companheiros idiotas que preferem usar uma maldita poção ao em vez de sacar a merda da varinha." Harry ralhou apontando um dedo na cara do loiro.

"Companheiros idiotas? Você só pode estar se referindo a você, né? Não era eu quem estava tão comprometido emocionalmente que quase teve um enfarto quando viu a tonta da própria namorada tropeçar em ação."

Harry aproveitou este exato momento para se erguer na cadeira, pronto para socar a expressão de satisfação para fora da cara de Draco, porém Kingsley, irritado com toda aquela discussão, resolveu interromper neste exato instante, impedindo que as agressões verbais se tornassem físicas.

"Basta!" Vociferou batendo com as duas mãos sobre o tampo da mesa.

Potter e Malfoy imediatamente se viraram para frente, ambos assumindo uma postura rígida.

"A missão foi um fiasco e após ouvir vocês dois gritando por cinco minutos ininterruptos eu não preciso ser nenhum gênio para adivinhar o motivo."

"Ministro, com todo o respeito, mas o Malf-" Harry começou a dizer mas foi imediatamente interrompido.

"Sr. Potter, eu não quero ouvir. Não me interessa se Malfoy estava dançando hula-hula no campo de batalha ou se o senhor entrou no meio de um fogo cruzado para salvar um cachorro, só quero que os senhores cumpram com as missões sem precisarem se matar para fazer isso."

A sala recaiu em um silêncio profundo que teria perdurado se Draco não tivesse escolhido este exato instante para revidar:

"Bem, eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho, não tenho culpa se o C_icatriz_ aqui tem síndrome de herói."

E isso foi o suficiente para que Harry saltasse da onde estava sentado e agarrasse Draco pelos cabelos, derrubando-os no chão. Em menos de um segundo ambos já estavam rolando de um lado para o outro em meio a socos, chutes e pontapés.

Kingsley, nenhum pouco chocado e bastante acostumado com aquele tipo de comportamento, apenas ergueu-se da cadeira e em um movimento preciso de varinha gritou duas vezes:

"_Petrificus totalus!"_ Imediatamente o movimento de ambos os aurores cessou e eles caíram inertes sobre o tapete do gabinete. "Carly!" O ministro gritou, as duas mãos apoiadas na cintura e uma expressão severa no rosto.

Carly, sua secretária, imediatamente abriu a porta, parecendo preocupada por ter sido gritada, porém no instante que seus olhos pousaram nos dois bruxos petrificados no chão da sala, sua expressão se contorceu em uma careta de tédio.

"Por Merlim, de novo?" Questionou exasperada, observando Kingsley remover um lencinho do bolso da calça para limpar o suor que escorria por sua testa.

O Ministro, pesaroso, apenas balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa, pausando alguns minutos antes de olhar para a secretária e vociferar sua ordem. "Tire esses infelizes de cima do meu tapete e contate Lupin, sim? Dessa vez peça para ele ser mais rigoroso."

Carly, sempre muito eficiente, assumiu uma postura profissional e em um rápido movimento de varinha levitou os dois bruxos para fora da sala, mal notando quando, em um gesto errado de dedos, fez com que ambos os corpos batessem com o topo da cabeça contra o portal.

Cinco minutos depois, qualquer desavisado que passasse pelo corredor do Gabinete do Ministro teria se surpreendido com uma visão pitoresca de Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter petrificados e largados em um canto, enquanto Carly rabiscava freneticamente um memorando, sorrindo satisfeita com o conteúdo da mensagem.

* * *

**Aviso: **_Esta fanfic não é nada do que vocês pensam que ela será. Hahahaha, o aviso foi dado._


	2. Você precisa ler os relatórios!

**Capítulo 1 – Relatórios! Você precisa ler os relatórios!**

Hermione andava a passos largos pelo Quartel-General dos aurores. Sua capa tremulava pelos corredores e ela tentava se manter impassível diante da gritaria promovida pelos oficiais presentes, todos muito animados com a perspectiva de um ótimo final de semana regado a muita cerveja-amanteigada. Uma pena porque ela não teria folga alguma neste sábado, se é que isso realmente a incomodava.

Descendo um lance de escadas, ela observou sem interesse dois aurores pararem imediatamente de conversar ao vê-la passar, parecendo confusos com sua presença.

Ignorando a atenção indesejada, rapidamente encontrou a porta que procurava e em um gesto rápido a abriu.

Uma lufada de vapor quente atingiu seu rosto, fazendo com que ela praguejasse. Seus cabelos volumosos não sobreviveriam a tanta umidade, mas tinha que se manter firme, precisava garantir que as coisas iriam funcionar corretamente naquela missão.

"Ei! Isso aqui é um vestiário masculino!" Um bruxo gritou logo adiante ao vê-la invadir o recinto, a porta pesada batendo com força logo atrás de si.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Hermione o encarou, permitindo que seus olhos navegassem até a toalha que o homem agarrara no último instante para cobrir suas partes íntimas.

O gesto fez o bruxo corar até os fios de cabelo e ela, satisfeita, continuou andando, agora procurando por Harry Potter em meio as inúmeras fileiras de armários. Não demorou muito para ela se deparar com o moreno, que sentado em um dos bancos de pedra no meio do corredor, parecia bastante empenhado em calçar uma meia.

Afundando a mão nos bolsos e tentando ignorar o grupo de bruxos assustados que corriam para se esconder na ala dos chuveiros, ela se aproximou do amigo.

"Harry." Chamou, só para vê-lo saltar assustado, a meia escorregando por entre seus dedos e caindo no chão.

"Mione, isso aqui é um vestiário masculino." O rapaz respondeu incrédulo.

"É, foi o que me disseram." Ela resmungou, agachando-se e recuperando o ofensivo pedaço de pano com a ponta da varinha.

"Oh, obrigado." Harry agradeceu, apanhando o objeto com uma das mãos e voltando a se concentrar em sua meta de encaixar o maldito em um dos seus pés.

"Você sabe que seria mais fácil se você secasse apropriadamente os pés e passasse um pouco de talco, certo?" Hermione questionou, deixando que uma careta se formasse em seu rosto.

Harry franziu o cenho por alguns instantes, parecendo refletir sobre a sugestão, mas logo fechou a cara, nenhum pouco contente em ser corrigido pela amiga.

"Mione, diz pra mim que você não invadiu o vestiário só para me ensinar como devo calçar as minhas meias." Suspirou cansado, desistindo de tentar deslizar o pano sobre os pés e abandonando-o no banco.

"Não, eu vim aqui perguntar se você leu o relatório."

Mais confuso do que antes, Harry ergueu o rosto para encará-la.

"Relatório, que relatório?"

"Harry!" Hermione ralhou, furiosa. "O relatório da missão."

A expressão desconcertada do bruxo ao ouvi-la falar aquilo só fez com que ela bufasse.

"Eu não acredito nisso. De todas as obrigações que você tem como capitão essa é uma das mais importantes. Você não pode simplesmente sair correndo cidade a fora atrás de criminosos se não ler os _relatórios_!"

Harry revirou os olhos com o discurso e impaciente se ergueu para abrir a porta de seu armário. Hermione mentalmente agradeceu aos deuses pelo amigo já ter vestido uma calça, porque apesar de não se importar em ver homens nus, ela não queria ter a imagem de um Harry Potter pelado armazenada pela eternidade em sua mente.

"Mione, nos meus três anos como auror, eu nunca li sequer um relatório e veja só, até hoje tudo deu muito certo." O bruxo exclamou, agora compenetrado em encontrar uma camiseta no meio de um bolo de roupas .

"Tudo até hoje deu certo, Harry, porque por algum motivo você é portador de uma sorte fenomenal e porque Kingsley adora pegar leve contigo."

Harry mal pareceu ouvi-la, ocupado em apoiar o queixo em uma das mãos enquanto encarava irritado o conteúdo de seu armário.

Grunhindo, Hermione se aproximou para ver o que parecia ser tão interessante.

"Aquilo ali é um _dedo_?" Ela exclamou horrorizada depois de alguns segundos, tentando ignorar toda aquela bagunça mas falhando miseravelmente ao se deparar com um resto humano em um dos cantos do armário.

"Hum, o quê?" Harry perguntou distraído, para logo em seguida se recuperar e olhar para o objeto que amiga encarava como se esperasse que ele entrasse em alto combustão. "Oh, isso aqui?" E ao dizer isso ele esticou uma das mãos para apanhá-lo.

"Harry, não!" Hermione praticamente gritou, batendo em seu braço no último minuto, fazendo com que ele derrubasse o dedo no chão.

"Quê isso, Mione, ficou louca?"

"Louca? Você tem um _dedo humano _dentro do seu armário e eu que fiquei louca?"

Revirando os olhos, ele se agachou e apanhou o tal _dedo_ só para tornar a encarar a amiga que com os olhos esbugalhados contorcia os lábios de nojo.

"Isso aqui, Mione" Começou a dizer, quase enfiando o objeto no nariz da bruxa. "É um dedo confeitado que o seu namorado à-toa colocou no meu armário na tentativa de me assustar."

"Isso é nojento!" Granger grunhiu, tentando controlar um arrepio.

Harry riu e isso a irritou.

"O quê? O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou na defensiva.

"Oras, você! Dá onde você tirou que eu iria guardar um dedo no meu armário?"

"Você já olhou ai dentro?" Ela argumentou, exasperada. "Não, eu não acho um absurdo acreditar que possa ter partes humanas em decomposição escondidas no meio dessa catástrofe." Disse apontando para a bagunça.

"Ei!" Harry ralhou. "Não é pra tanto."

Balançando a cabeça Hermione continuou: "E outra, você não é nenhum pouco conhecido por arquivar corretamente as evidências."

Harry abriu a boca para reclamar, mas a fechou logo em seguida, sabendo que não tinha como se defender contra aquilo. Hermione, sentindo-se vitoriosa, deixou que uma expressão de satisfação dominasse seu rosto e mais relaxada sentou-se no banco, tomando todo o cuidado para não encostar nenhuma parte descoberta de seu corpo na superfície duvidosa.

"Mas agora, sobre o relatório..."

"Mione." Harry gemeu, encostando a testa na porta do armário.

Mas nenhum dos dois pode continuar com a conversa, porque Draco Malfoy, muito nu, apareceu na ponta do corredor, concentrado em secar os próprios cabelos.

Pela segunda vez na noite os olhos de Hermione se esbugalharam a ponto de saltar para fora das órbitas. Confuso com o silêncio, Harry vasculhou o ambiente a sua volta, só para contemplar horrorizado a figura muito branca de Draco.

"Malfoy!" Exclamou com uma expressão de puro pavor.

Draco, perdido no meio da toalha e sem olhar para frente, apenas grunhiu: "Que é Potter? Não está conseguindo encontrar a sua escova de dente?"

E Harry teve que apertar os dentes para controlar a imensa vontade de estrangular o bruxo.

"Malfoy, vista-se!" Ralhou da forma mais contida que pode.

Surpreso com o pedido, Draco aproveitou este instante para se desvencilhar do pano sobre sua cabeça e remover os fios úmidos da frente de seus olhos. O que viu foi uma Hermione Granger rígida, a boca entreaberta no formato de um _O_ e Harry Potter muito vermelho, os lábios bastante apertados formando apenas uma linha firme em seu rosto.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, ele simplesmente jogou a toalha sobre o banco e continuou andando até o seu armário, que era apenas alguns centímetros de distância do de Harry.

"Potter, tenho certeza que a Granger já teve a esplendida experiência de ver um homem pelado."

Aquilo fez Harry praticamente hiperventilar.

"Isso não quer dizer que ela queira ver _você_ pelado!"

Assumindo um tom ofendido, Draco ficou novamente de frente para a dupla, agora com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão indignada no rosto.

"Fique você sabendo, _Cicatriz_, que tenho um corpo muito desejável e que Granger aqui deveria se sentir honrada em poder apreciar tanta beleza."

Ao final da frase Harry já estava começando a espumar pelos cantos da boca.

"Malfoy!" Hermione escolheu este exato momento para grunhir, escondendo os olhos com uma das mãos. "Por Merlim, vista-se. Você é tão pálido que mais alguns segundos olhando na sua direção eu irei acabar queimando os meus olhos."

Draco, sentindo-se insultado, fez menção de revidar, mas Harry, rápido, tacou uma de suas calças em seu rosto.

Contorcendo os lábios, Malfoy removeu o pano de seus cabelos.

"Ótimo, Potter, agora terei que tomar banho novamente para me livrar dos seus germes." Mas enquanto falava isso puxou uma cueca boxer do própria armário, vestindo-a com habilidade.

Revirando os olhos, Harry suspirou aliviado, batendo uma das mão nos ombros da amiga.

"Pronto, Mione, pode olhar. Ele está decente."

A bruxa afastou a mão do rosto ainda desconfiada, mas ao ver que o loiro começava a vestir uma calça, sentiu-se segura o suficiente para erguer a cabeça.

"Quem vê até pensa que você é alguma espécie de celibatária, Granger." Draco resmungou, ocupado com o zíper.

Bufando, ela apenas contou mentalmente até dez, se recusando a cair na provocação.

"Então, Harry, sobre o relatório." Continuou firme, tentando desviar o assunto.

"Ah, não." O bruxo gemeu, fazendo-a franzir o cenho.

"Você está falando daquele relatório de trinta páginas que você enviou hoje mais cedo?" Draco interrompeu os fungados de Harry, agora abotoando uma camisa.

"É, sobre a missão." Ela respondeu prontamente, parecendo satisfeita ao notar que pelo menos uma pessoa lera o documento.

Franzindo o cenho, pensativo, Malfoy sacou um pente do armário, agora ocupado em desembaraçar os cabelos.

"Malfoy, você sabe que existem feitiços para isso, né?" Harry questionou apontando para o objeto na mão do loiro, mas foi prontamente ignorado.

"Você viu que tem um erro na página nove? E Potter, meus cabelos são delicados demais para serem desembaraçados com um feitiço, não os confunda com essa juba ao redor de sua cabeça." Harry teve ganas de voar no pescoço do loiro, mas novamente foi impedido pela conversa nenhum pouco interessante sobre relatórios.

"Erro, que erro?" Hermione perguntou séria.

"Lá está dizendo que a operação teve início do distrito quatorze da Londres bruxa, mas nós sabemos que na verdade tudo foi arquitetado em Cambridge e transferido para cá."

"Oh, merda!" Granger exclamou ficando imediatamente de pé. "Preciso retificar isso."

Horrorizado, Harry olhou para a amiga como se tivesse acabado de brotar uma terceira cabeça em seu pescoço. "Hermione, isso é só uma tecnicalidade."

Granger o encarou muito severa. "Harry, pessoas morrem por conta de tecnicalidades."

"Sim, como no caso de 1988, quando esqueceram de informar no relatório que o alvo era um metamorfomago."

"Céus!" Harry jogou as mãos para cima. "Vocês dois são impossíveis."

"Não, Potter, só somos detalhistas e gostamos de fazer um bom trabalho." Draco argumentou.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, solene. "Sim, e vou tratar imediatamente de corrigir o erro. E você, Harry" Completou apontando um dedo na cara do amigo. "Vai criar vergonha na cara e vai ler o relatório antes do início da missão."

"Inferno, não!" Potter exclamou. "Malfoy aqui já leu, por Merlim, ele até encontrou erros. Não vou perder meu tempo com isso, qualquer coisa eu pergunto para ele."

Granger pareceu crescer de tamanho ao ouvir isso, seu rosto inflamado ficando totalmente vermelho.

"Harry Potter, os deuses que me ajudem, mas se você não ler o relatório eu juro que irei te azarar até a sua última geração e não, não duvide por nenhum minuto que eu não irei fazer isso."

O bruxo engoliu em seco e logo atrás de si Draco tentou conter uma risada.

"Está bem, está bem. Credo, Hermione, as vezes você é tão amedrontadora quanto a Molly em seus piores dias."

A bruxa, parecendo satisfeita, fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. "Esplêndido! Agora que está tudo resolvido, vejo vocês mais tarde." Girando nos calcanhares ela avançou rapidamente até o final do corredor e antes de sumir por entre os armários soltou um grito. "E não esqueçam dos rádios."

Ainda controlando uma crise de risos, Malfoy fechou o próprio armário, agora devidamente coberto e vestindo sua capa.

Harry o olhou com desagrado, nenhum pouco satisfeito por ser motivo de piada.

"Ei, isso ai é um _Dedo de Defunto_?" Draco inesperadamente perguntou, apontando para o objeto que ele continuara segurando desde o início de toda aquela discussão com Hermione.

"Sim." Respondeu duvidoso, olhando com certa surpresa para o loiro.

Sem esperar por uma resposta elaborada, Malfoy arrancou o dedo das mãos de Harry e levando-o até a altura do nariz, cheirou-o brevemente, para logo em seguida morder um pedaço.

O queixo de Harry caiu diante da cena.

"A gente se vê mais tarde, Potter." Draco despediu com pouco caso, afastando-se depressa, ainda ocupado em comer o tal dedo.

Harry, espantado com o que acabara de acontecer, esperou ouvir a porta do vestiário se abrir e fechar antes de cair na gargalhada. Não, não iria contar para a doninha que aquele _Dedo de Defunto_ estivera por décadas encarcerado em seu armário e que minutos atrás havia feito um passeio nada agradável pelo chão do vestiário. Não, ele carregaria aquela informação com cuidado pelo resto de sua vida, porque de verdade, era o mínimo que o loiro deveria sofrer para pagar por todas as merdas que ele o fizera aturar.


End file.
